Various flat panel displays having a reduced weight and volume, in which a large weight and volume are disadvantages associated with cathode ray tube type displays, are been developed. The various flat panel displays include, e.g., a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.